Solid-state batteries present a promising alternative to conventional lithium-ion batteries. Typical solid state battery fabrication methods may apply a metal electrode to an inorganic electrolyte through complicated and expensive processes such as physical vapor deposition or e-beam deposition. Other alternative methods may mechanically adhere the metal to an inorganic electrolyte by applying the metal, under pressure, to the inorganic electrolyte. Such fabrication methods are acceptable for thick and freshly roughened inorganic electrolytes but are not acceptable for thin and smooth inorganic electrolytes. In some cases, the metal may delaminate from the inorganic electrolyte or may show high interfacial resistance.